metalfieldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Attacker
Biography: Formed in the summer of 1983, ATTACKER is one of the first Heavy Metal bands to use the literary works of J.R.R. Tolkien as a source of inspiration. An awakening that, eventually, would become the now classic "Battle At Helm's Deep" album. In recent times, the band has enjoyed one the best comebacks to ever occur in many years! The band has now come, quite literally, full circle and is back where they belong. Throughout their career, the band has amassed an incredible worldwide following, thanks to timeless Heavy Metal Classics such as the aforementioned "Battle At Helms Deep", "The Second Coming" and their comeback Classic "Soul Taker"! .. In 2004, ATTACKER established themselves as one of the great live bands when they performed their now legendary showcase at the KEEP IT TRUE Festival in April of that year at Tauberfrankenhalle, Lauda-Königshofen, GERMANY along with their headlining debut at the HEAVY METAL MANIACS Festival in October of the same year at Manifesto Hall in Hoorn, HOLLAND. In recent years, members of the International Press and Heavy Metal fans worldwide have lauded their efforts both on album and, especially, the live stage! .. Upon their return from HOLLAND, the band has kept, for the most part, a low profile in as far as their live shows are concerned with the exception of their still talked about performances in GERMANY in July of 2005 at the HEADBANGERS OPEN AIR and THRASH TIL DEATH Festivals. A trek that was highlighted by a special performance of the entire "BATTLE" album which took place at the world-renowned Head-Bangers Ballroom in Hamburg. .. Aside from conquering Europe, once again, the band kept an intense studio schedule while creating the, then, soon to be released new album "THE UNKNOWN"! During the making of their new album, Lou Ciarlo returned to the band in a full-time capacity. For the benefit of those of you that don't know, Ciarlo, was the member responsible for penning the bands Power Metal classic "The Second Coming" as well as co-writing most of the highly successful come-back "Soul Taker" album. .. 2006 is now in the proverbial "record book" as this was the most monumental year in the bands history! With bassist Lou Ciarlo back in the fold, in support of their, then, new album, the band embarked on their most ambitious road schedule to date with appearances on both sides of the Atlantic, including a tour of Europe. The band visited the countries of GREECE, ITALY and HOLLAND. .. The tour culminated and was highlighted, on September 16th, 2006, by their headlining performance at the SWORDBROTHERS FESTIVAL in Andernach, GERMANY, to which, at the end of their set, the fans gathered on stage and joined the band in a rousing rendition of one the bands signature songs "The Hermit". The band next appeared in Europe at the KEEP IT TRUE X Festival, once again at the Tauberfrankenhalle, Lauda-Königshofen, GERMANY on Friday April 4th, 2008. Following the bands' KEEP IT TRUE X performance, Bob Mitchell was let go from the group. As already mentioned, throughout their career, the band has built an incredible worldwide following, thanks to timeless heavy metal classics and great live performances. The bands legend continues to grow and they are now set to bring their brand of Metal Mayhem to the masses and make history ........ once again in 2007/2008! Heavy Metal fans around the globe have witnessed greatness! Have you??? .. 2012 will be a year of rebirth as ATTACKER enters the next chapter featuring new vocalist Bobby "Leatherlungs" Lucas and new bassist Jon Hanemann, who replaces the departed Lou Ciarlo. Line Up: Bobby Lucas - vocals Mike Benetatos - guitars Pat Marinelli - guitars Brian Smith - bass Mike Sabatini - drums ---- Discography: Battle at Helms Deep (1985) The Second Coming (1987) Soul Taker (2004) The Unknown (2006) Giants of Canaan (2013) ---- Attacker - Soul taker.jpg Attacker - Battle at helm's deep.jpg Attacker - The second coming.jpg Attacker - Giants of Canaan.jpg ---- Category:Bands